The RA Adventures
by The Random Agents
Summary: What happens where 4 sugar high Agent fans get bored? THIS! Includes tea, digestives, killer koalas and much more! The disturbing adventures of four random agents, feel pity for all those who cross their path! :D


Hi everyone! I'm Angel, one of the RA's and I am very very very very very very very very very very *breath* very very bored, sooooo, I decided to put up one of our stories! They are written by the four Random Agents, myself, T'Lorie, Star and Alocin. A few of the latter stories will have guest posters, like Elthial, our resident exile, and Stormhawk, our mistress and leader *bows to almighty Stormy* 

These stories are like RPG's, and are written in posts on our message board, which is devoted to Agents: The Series written by Stormhawk, Overlord Mordax and The Red Pony. The link is on our bio page so come along and meet the real RA's! Scary thought isn't it? 

Aaaaaaaaaaaany way, this particular story has been dubbed 'The Death of Gappy' and was written by Star and Alocin. Crabby is Locke and Gappy is our name for Morpheus and, as you will see in this fic, we don't like him much :-/. Also, while we are all Agents fans, Star has a very unhealthy obsession with Neo *shudder* we have tried to cure her of it, everything from drugs to um… drugs. But it hasn't worked so far. 

Well I'm off to lock Star in a stationary cupboard so enjoy the fic!

Please R&R

***

The Death Of Gappy

One wet, rainy, grey day Agent Star was very bored, so was putting up some new Neo posters in her office when suddenly the phone in the next room rang. Agent Star went to answer it. 

While she was gone Agent Alocin crept into her office and scribbled all over the Neo posters, Jigglypuff style. Pausing only to cackle evilly for a second she was gone!

After talking on the phone for three hours straight with her friend Spikey from the neo-appreciation society, of which she was founder, Agent Star returned to her re-doodled room.  
Now agent star was very very very very upset, but instead of bursting into tears she decided to extract grizzly violent revenge on Agent Alocin instead!! Yay!

Agent Alocin heard a scream of rage from inside her secret cupboard where she was hiding and knew that Agent Star must have found the defaced Neo posters. Her life was now in danger. Letting out only a small "Meep!" of panic she decided to trust in the strength and secrecy of her hiding cupboard, and the vigilance of the Koala guards.

So Agent Star decided to start her revenge by making Alocin's office a shrine to Crabby (Locke) and Gappy (Morpheus) whilst Alocin was still in the cupboard, then Star invited the other agents to come and gasp in horror at the fact Agent Alocin found the two freaks sexy.

While this was going on Agent Alocin crept out of the secret back exit to the secret cupboard. She then went and switched around nameplates on the doors so that the office with the defaced Neo pictures in (they now had a few darts and knives stuck in them for good measure) was her's. The office with all the "sexy" shrine pictures to Crabby and Gappy was now Agent Stars! Muahaha!

After getting more than a few odd looks from the other Agents about 'Her office' Agent Star decided now was the time to break a few agency rules, and dug out her blowtorch.

Agent Alocin hoped that Agent Star was just going to use the blowtorch on the evil posters, but the evil glint in Star's eyes suggested otherwise. Agent Alocin decided that now would be a good time to go and hide behind Agent Smith.

"I'm supposed to not set fire to you, because it would make Smithy a crispy fried agent pancake yes? very rebel-worthy of you Alocin... but do you trust my loyalty to Smith that much?" Star said with an evil grin.

"You would not dare!" Alocin said hopefully and tugged at Smith's elbow, but stopped when he glared. 

"She's being mean! And probably breaking the rules. Ok we both were, and I sort of started it... But still let's not dwell on that point."

Agent Star decided that it probably wouldn't be good for he résumé to set Smith on fire, so she put down her blow torch and invited Agent Alocin into her office for a cup of tea.

Lured in by the prospect of tea and possibly even digestive biscuits, Agent Alocin let go of Smith's elbow (much to his relief) and went with Agent Star into her office, not noticing the door being locked behind her.

Agent star smiled sweetly and set out some lovely china cups and plates, and took out a packet of chocolate-covered digestives.  
  
She poured the slightly uneasy Alocin a cup of tea and smiled sweetly again. "Would you like milk or sugar?"

"Um, milk please" Agent Alocin took a chocolate digestive and munched on it looking around the room. The frightening shrine pictures to Gappy and Crabby remained, leering off of the walls. Agent Alocin suddenly noticed that the door was locked, and the window barred. Meep!

Agent Star smiled, somewhat less sweetly. "Admiring the decorating?" she demanded, Gripping the teapot much tighter than necessary.

"Erm... it's lovely. Very stylish." Agent alocin averted her eyes from one of the larger naked Gappy pictures that Agent Star seemed to like so very, very much, since she had 3 copies all the same. Neither shifting or communication seemed to work inside Star's office, which was unnerving. Agent Alocin started to edge towards the door, disguising the movement by taking another digestive.

Agent Star tried her best to smile. All she had wanted from today was to put up a few new Neo posters and shoot some rebels, now she was stuck in an office with severely disturbing and mentally scarring posters of Agent Alocin's adored Gappy.

Whilst stirring her tea she noticed Alocin heading towards the door. "And just where do you think you are going?" Star yelled. "Finish your goddamn tea!!" 

Star took a deep calming breath, _She must not kill a fellow agent, she must not kill a fellow agent_

Agent Alocin meekly sat back down and sipped at her tea, noticing that several of the Gappy pictures had been computer edited to include pictures of Agent Star as well, making it look like they were hugging and kissing. Agent Alocin shuddered in horror. One looked like a wedding picture, with Gappy and Star's heads imposed on the couple. The terror!  
  
Agent Alocin was now convinced that she was trapped with a maniac. She started trying to send a Morse code help message to any of the other Agents by tapping a teaspoon against her saucer.

Agent Star, confused as to what Alocin was looking at turned around and realised that _someone, _namely Agent Alocin, had manipulated the code on several of the large naked Gappy posters.  
  
Agent Star gripped the teapot so hard it started shaking.  
"I think you need a top up of your tea." She hissed at Agent Alocin, and promptly threw the teapot at her head.  
  
"I'm gonna KILL YOU!!!" she screamed at lit up her blow torch.  
  
People don't mess with Agent Star and get off lightly!

Agent Alocin attempted to dodge the teapot but was too busy collapsing to the floor in a fit of hysterical laughter. Even the sight of an enraged Agent Star with a blowtorch could not stop the giggling.

Agent Star was so very p***ed off now.   
  
Star put down the blowtorch and removed the shifting block on the office, Grabbing the soggy, hysterical Agent Alocin by the arm she shifted to a hotel room.

"I am so going to get you back Alocin…"  
  
It was a honeymoon suite, perfect.  
  
Agent Star made a few requirements and shifted out of the room, grinning evilly and not forgetting to lock all the doors, windows and any other means of escape, and put a shifting block on the whole building.  
  
Back in the suite, the giggling Agent Alocin heard a noise in the bathroom, the door opened, and out came....  
  
Gappy in nothing but some pink fluffy slippers!!!!  
  
"hey baby, wanna party?" he crooned.

Agent Alocin made an incoherent screaming noise and nearly had a heart attack. She then decided to take the easy and less traumatising way out and shot herself in the head. Appearing back at the Agency she went and apologised profusely to Agent Star and gave her a Neo plushie to try and make up for it. She swore never to be so evil again (at least not today, and not to Star) 

Agent Star wasn't quite sure how to take this, but Neo plusies aren't given away freely, so she decided to forgive Alocin, and apologised for trapping her with a naked Morhpy.

Agent Alocin required a set of Agent plushies, and they went and had a tea party. All were joyful and content, and Gappy died a slow death by starvation locked in that honeymoon suite. So a happy ending.

The END 

***

*muffled screams are heard from the stationary cupboard* 

Now now Star, screaming will just use up the remaining air more quickly! (quote stolen from Alocin ^.^) I see you made it through the story then? I must admit this one scares even me… soooooooooo I have a little mini-story for you. These were written as the first stories, but as you can see they're not long at all. And for some reason they always seem to have me in them… *wanders off* 

The Lamb 

Once apon a time there was a program named Angel. Angel had a little lamb and she loved that lamb very much, but one day her beloved lamb was stolen by some sick and twisted person, and replaced by a ball of twine. This made Angel very upset, and more importantly, very violent so she went insane and killed everyone. The End

***screams can still be head from the cupboard***

Star: Angel!!! LET ME OUTTA HERE!!!

Angel: *snicker* R&R!!!


End file.
